


How Raihan Got Adopted

by lepetitloup45



Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Abuse, Gen, pain and suffering but with a good ending, the good stuff, trigger warning - abuse mention, yall aint ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitloup45/pseuds/lepetitloup45
Summary: Raihan has been through a lot as a kid - but he was lucky that Melony was home the day that she was.
Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	How Raihan Got Adopted

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this took a while for me to write for a good reason. This sets a basis for the rest of what I have written and what I want to write. YOu don't have to take this as canon - I just wanted to write it so I don't have to explain in every time what their relationship is like. 
> 
> A few notes  
> Gordie is trans in this - his name is Alexis for majority of the story.   
> Melony is a good mom.  
> I didn't focus much on some of the details but this happens in the span of two day and there's a lot more I can do but I think this works well. If y'all want more after this story please tell me because I can write a lot more.

The house was silent as quiet as it could be. Both of her children were out - Alexis at school and Anna at daycare. She wasn’t supposed to go back to work for a little bit longer. After Matthew’s death, she wanted to be with her two daughters as much as possible - even if it meant missing a good chunk of her paycheck. As long as her children were coping well with the unexpected death of their father, she would be happy. League season was done and over with and now that the new champion had been chosen, she had a chance to rest.

There was a knock at the door. One that sounded through the house quite loudly. Or maybe that was just because she was home alone and wasn’t expecting anyone. Regardless, she answered the door, not expecting much.

As soon as she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of a boy, who was as skinny as he could be, wearing the Hammerlocke gym uniform, standing on her top step, looking down at his feet.

“May I help you,” she asked, holding her door open just wide enough so she could stand between it.

“Hi Missus Melony,” the boy mumbled. “”M not sure if you remember me but I came through here a week ago and I was wonderin’ if you had any food to spare? I don’t mean to interrupt your day. I’m just really hungry.”

“You’re Raihan right?” She knew who he was. She had been there and congratulated him right after he had lost against Leon. She remembered him coming through her gym too.

“Yes ma’am.” He kept his head down, refusing to look her in the eye. There was no way that this was the same cocky kid that had come through her gym. He didn’t seem the same.

“Come inside. You look freezing.” She opened the door for him a little wider, smiling at the wide smile on his face as he walked in. In the foyer light, she could finally see how hurt Raihan was. He looked half dead on his feet. He was skin and bone, his cheeks were sunken in and he looked like he would pass out if he didn’t eat anything soon. She led him to the living room, motioning for him to sit down on the couch.

“What do you want to eat sweetie? I can make you whatever you want.” Her motherly instincts were kicking in and she knew she had to do something to help him.

“May I please have a grilled cheese sandwich?” He seemed scared to even look at her or ask for anything extravagant. He seemed too scared to even speak up.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.”

-

Realistically, Melony knew there was no way that she would be able to take care of another child but she couldn’t justify sending Raihan away. He was asleep on the couch now with a blanket wrapped around his body instead of just the jacket he had on. The poor boy looked like he had been starved for days or even weeks and Melony couldn’t see him hurt like that again. She didn’t even know what happened but she had to give him a place to stay.

She hesitated calling his aunt. She knew that Harley was a nice woman and she knew she loved her nephew with all her heart but how was she going to bring up the topic of what the fuck happened with Raihan?

She grabbed her phone from the kitchen, calling Harley as she walked back to the living room to keep an eye on Raihan and clean up the dishes. 

“Hey Melony,” Harley answered, obviously unaware about the shit show that was going to happen.

“Do you have a minute to explain something for me? Something came up and it involves you.”

“Yeah sure. What’s up?”

“Care to explain to me why your nephew showed up at my door not an hour ago asking for food? He’s stick thin Harley! He’s half dead! What the fuck have you been doing to him?”

“Raihan showed up? Holy shit. Holy fuck. Okay so he was supposed to be with his parents this week. They’re supposed to be taking care of him. When I called to take him to work today, his father said he was sick and couldn’t come in. Is he okay?”

“He looks like he hasn’t eaten in a month. Poor boy showed up at around eleven and was asking for food and I’m letting him nap on the couch. Did you do this to him?”

“No ma’am I would never! Raihan means the world to me. But it wouldn’t surprise me if his father did something like this to him. My brother hates him for some reason and I’ve been trying to find a way to get him out.”

“No need to worry about that now. Because he’s staying with me.”

“Melony, you can’t be-”

“I am serious. He needs a home. He obviously isn’t being taken care of and there is no way in my right mind that I could send him away knowing this could happen again. No child should live in fear of their parents.”

“Fuck. Okay. Can me and Caroline come over to check on him? I want to make sure he’s okay before I go and beat his father’s fat ass.”

“Sure. Promise me you won’t bring him back to that house? He’s staying here.”

“I wouldn’t even think about taking him away. He’s probably safer there anyway.” 

-

Raihan was still asleep when his aunt arrived. He looked like he needed the rest and Melony didn’t even want him to wake up anytime soon. He deserved so much better. 

A knock sounded at the door, making Melony stand up (carefully so she didn’t wake up Raihan, who had woken up enough earlier to place his head on her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair) and wrapping another blanket around him before walking to the door. At least this time, she wasn’t in for a surprise when she opened the door.

Harley looked shocked when she opened the door, stress about what was going to happen clearly showing on her face. Her wife, Caroline, was standing beside her, a soft smile on her face.

“I’m very glad you showed up,” Melony said, opening the door and letting the two women into her house. “I’m really scared for him.”

“Thank you for calling me. I knew he was probably being abused but I didn’t think that it was this bad at all,” Harley mumbled, smiling at Melony quickly before looking around for Raihan. “Where is he?”

“Asleep on the couch but don’t go wake him up, he needs sleep. And a lot of it.” Melony closed the door before standing in front of the two women. “He showed up asking for food and now that he’s here, I can’t turn him away. He needs love.”

“I’m gonna let you two figure this out. I’m gonna go check on him,” Caroline said, walking between Harley and Melony. “Don’t worry I won’t wake him up.”

“He’s just around the corner. He’s under two blankets and his jacket so please don’t move him. He seemed comfy.” Melony smiled at the younger woman, pointing her towards the living room. As soon as she was out of earshot, she glared back at Harley. “Why didn’t you do anything?”

“I didn’t know. He didn’t tell me anything! I had no clue he was even being abused,” Harley said back, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. “How was I supposed to know that my brother was abusing him?”

“You should have seen the signs! If you thought your brother was abusive in general, then why didn’t you get him out.” Melony was angry. That was clearly obvious and Harley was still clearly getting just as angry. 

“And if I leave him here how do I know that you won’t do the same thing to him? He’s a scared kid. He needs someone that he can trust and I don’t want you to hurt him anymore than he’s already been hurt.” Harley was nearly yelling, fear and anger mixing in her voice.

“I’m a mother! I would never lay a hand on him like that! That’s a horrible thing to do!”

“Auntie Harley,” a quiet voice broke the tension between the two, making both of them look over to see Raihan wrapped in a blanket. “Why are you here?”

“Oh Rai,” Harley’s voice broke, sounding almost on the verge of tears, walking over to Raihan and pulling him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m fine Auntie,” Raihan whispered, hugging her back. 

“Missus Melony was just telling me about what you did when you showed up. Did your father do this to you?” She held her nephew close to her, wiping away his tears away from his eyes gently.

“Please don’t bring me back there Auntie,” Raihan whimpered, trying not to cry. “I don’ wanna go back.” Melony could see the tears forming in his eyes and his lip quiver as he bit back sobs.

“You don’t have to go back sweetie,” Melony interrupted, making Raihan look at her. “You can stay here as long as you want.”

Harley looked at Melony before looking at Raihan once again. 

“This is up to you Raihan. Would you like to stay with Missus Melony?” 

Raihan nodded, pulling himself out of Harley’s arms and walking over to Melony, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She hugged the boy back, running her hand up and down his back, letting his head rest on her shoulder. 

“Then that decides it,” Harley said, looking at her nephew with a small smile. “He can stay with you. I just don’t want him… ya know.”

“I could never hurt him like that. I could never hurt a child.” 

-

Melony had never seen a kid so excited to watch TV. Raihan was sitting on the ground, blankets wrapped around his shoulders as he just relaxed for probably the first time in a long time. Harley and Caroline had left to go deal with Raihan’s father, leaving him with Melony. 

They were going to grab anything he had at his family’s house - even though Harley was sure that Raihan only really had the clothes on his back. Regardless, Melony was going to try to help Raihan as much as she could. 

Her own kids would be home in a few hours. Alexis had gymnastics after school, which normally made her come home around six, but Anna would most likely have a snack and take her nap, probably not paying attention to Raihan sitting in the living room. It was going to be hard to explain - especially to Alexis who had been through so much already in the past few months. But it was needed. 

Her phone went off in the kitchen and she left Raihan in the living room just to realize that it was Harley calling.

“Did you find anything there?” She said as she answered the phone.

“We found one thing. Rai’s gym challenger uniform. That was it. According to his father, they kicked him out and they destroyed his stuff. He has nothing,” Harley rambled, obviously out of breath. “I had to punch the bastard a few times to get him to tell me anything.”

“He’s a piece of shit Harley. At least tell me he’s getting arrested or won’t be allowed around Raihan anymore,” Melony reasoned, standing with her back against the kitchen island. “What are you going to do about his clothes? He needs something besides the outfit he’s wearing.”

“He’s gonna get arrested eventually,” Harley sighed. “I can come pick Raihan up now. I can take him clothes shopping and get the basics that he’ll need. I don’t need you spending a lot of money on him. Plus I figured you could maybe explain this to your kids when they came home?”

“That could work. I need a chance to clean up the room where he’s gonna live. I think it would be nice for him to get out and get some new things. Plus I wouldn’t want to scare my girls. They’re already going through a lot and this might be a shock.”

“I agree with ya. Take your time. I’ll probably bring him back around after dinner. I want to spoil him for a day.” Her voice sounded hopeful.

“He deserves it. Just get him home by seven thirty. Will that work?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll get him home on time. Don’t you worry.”

-

Melony had pulled into the driveway as Harley pulled in front of her house. She had texted him telling her that their plans for the day had gone on longer than they thought and Raihan wouldn’t be home by the time they had talked about. (It ended up working out perfectly because Melony completely forgot that Alexis had a private gymnastics lesson and her class didn’t end at 7:30 like normal.)

Part of her was really nervous. Alexis had taken the news decently when Melony told her in the car. She didn’t really seem too affected by it but she knew that she probably didn’t fully process it. Harley and Raihan were standing at the front door, both of them with bags in their hands with everything that they had bought. 

“Hey you two,” Melony said, opening the front door the minute she got inside. “How was the shopping trip?”

“Yeah we had fun. Don’t you think Rai?” Harley said, wrapping her arm around Raihan’s shoulders softly. 

“I’ll show you up to your room if you want Raihan. Your auntie can help you put everything away before you go to bed.”

Raihan smiled and nodded, allowing Melony to show him up to his room, which ended up being the old spare bedroom. The room was small, but he seemed happy and to Melony that’s what mattered. Harley placed the two bags she was carrying on the bed before pulling Melony out into the hallway.

“I really cannot thank you enough for this. He couldn’t stop talking about how excited he was to get new clothes,” she whispered, looking into the room to make sure Raihan didn’t hear her before shutting the door. “How much can I pay you for this?”

“I’m not doing this for money. He needs a home not a babysitter.” Melony shook her head at the younger woman. “What did you buy him? I wanted to get some stuff for him too but not if you bought him a lot of stuff.”

“I got him the basics,” Harley half laughed. “He’s so awkwardly tall that it’s impossible to find clothes. He got a few new shirts, like two pairs of pants, underwear, socks, a toothbrush and all that, and a new pair of shoes. He had his eyes on a stuffed animal but I figured that might be something for you to get him.”

“Why me?”

“I was thinkin’ he would appreciate it more if it came from someone who was taking care of him. I don’t know much about kids but maybe that would help him like you more.” Harley seemed less stressed now that Raihan was in a safe place, like she didn’t have to fear for her nephew’s life anymore and Melony took that as a good sign.

“I’ll take him to the store tomorrow. Is there anything else that I need to know?”

“Can you bring him by my gym tomorrow around lunch? I need to do his hair because those braids have been in for months and they need work.”

“Of course. Just text me to remind me. I’ll tell Rai goodnight if you want to put him to bed tonight. I need to go check on my girls before they both go to bed and then I can come back if you want.” Melony understood that Raihan would probably want to spend a little bit more time with Harley, even if it was more for Harley than it was Raihan. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll help finish getting him settled in and by the time you check on your girls, he’ll probably be ready for bed,” Harley said, finally resting her hand on the doorknob. “Oh real quick before I go back in, where’s the bathroom? And where’s your room? Just so he knows in case he gets scared by something.”

“Bathroom is two doors down to the left. My room is downstairs, down the hallway by the living room and it’s the door at the end of the hallway. I’ll leave it open for him tonight. Tell him to please come get me if he needs anything tonight.”

“I will. Go take care of your kids. I won’t be much longer.” Harley smiled at Melony before entering the room again and shutting the door behind her, leaving Melony standing in the hallway by herself. 

Thoughts ran through her head as she debated if this was really a good idea. Raihan needed a home but could she really afford to take care of another child right after her family went through something as traumatic as they did. She could barely think straight as it was and taking on another child seemed like more hassle than needed but it had to be done. If Raihan felt safe with her, then he could stay here.

Alexis’s room wasn’t too far down from where Raihan was staying. She had picked out the biggest room in the upstairs part of the house and they had let her keep it just because it made her so happy. She knocked on the door, knowing she was probably up doing homework right before bed.

“Come in.” Alexis said, making Melony smile.

“Hi pebble,” Melony entered the room, making sure to leave the door slightly cracked, just to see Alexis on the ground with her homework out in front of her. “Almost ready for bed?”

“Yeah. I gotta do some science stuff but it’s easy. How long is he gonna stay with us?”

“Raihan?” 

Alexis nodded, not looking up at her.

“I don’t know. He’s been through a lot and his aunt thinks it might be best if he stayed with us for a while. If you don’t want him to stay, I can help him and Miss Harley find another place for him to stay.” 

“No. I don’t mind him staying. He just seems weird.”

“He’s shy. Once he warms up to us, I’m sure you two will be good friends when he gets used to living here. Tomorrow after school maybe you could introduce yourself. Okay?”

She just nodded, grabbing her pencil again to do her homework. “Mama?”

“Yes?”

“I’m still your favourite right?”

“Yes just don’t tell your sister. I’ll come give you a good night kiss when I come to check on everyone later tonight. Is that okay?”

“Yes ma’am. Night mama.”

“Goodnight pebble.” As Melony left the room, a sense of relief washed over her. At least Alexis could grow to like Raihan. At least they could grow to be good friends. At least Raihan could have a place to stay and a place to call home when he was ready.

Anna’s room was across the hall from Alexis. She had been asleep since eight when she fell asleep in her carseat leaving from when they picked Alexis up at gymnastics. Melony had no real reason for her to worry about her at all. She normally slept through the night but would wake up if Melony opened the door and let a ton of light into her room and a cranky two year old was not something that she enjoyed dealing with. There was still a baby monitor in her room, connected to her phone that could alert her if anything went wrong. 

She looked down the hall just to see Harley walking out of Raihan’s room. 

“Is he asleep?” Melony asked, walking towards the other woman.

“The minute he put on his pajamas and climbed under those sheets, he was sleepy and out of it. Today has been rough for him so it’s probably best he went to bed early.” Harley smiled, looking back at the room she just left. “He normally would probably not go to bed this early but let’s just let him rest. I told him where your room was and where the bathroom was so he knows.”

“I won’t wake him up or anything. You told him that he could come to me if he needs anything right?”

“Of course. He seemed a little hesitant but if he really needs you, he’ll find you. I seriously cannot thank you enough for this.”

“It’s not a problem. He’s a good kid. I just hope he likes it here.”

“Just give him some time. He has to get used to being with an actual family. Please treat him well. I would hate to see him so hurt ever again.”

“I’ll treat him like I treat my own children. Go home Harley. Spend some time with Caroline and take your mind off of all of this. Raihan’s gonna be just fine.”

“But what if he needs someone or he gets scared? I just want to help him Mel.”

“If you’re that worried, I’ll send you a photo of him before I go to bed. Just so you know he’s safe and asleep.”

“Have I ever told you that you are a fantastic woman?”

“A few times. Now get going. Caroline probably wants you home.”

“Thank you so much,” Harley whispered, pulling Melony into a tight hug. “Thank you so fucking much. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

The two walked down stairs, keeping a small conversation going between them. It seemed nice to have an actual adult conversation with someone that wasn’t about work or about what happened to her husband. 

“I hope you have a good night Melony. Thanks again.”

“Good night Harley.” 

Melony closed the door as Harley pulled off, locking the front door before she walked away to pour herself a glass of wine. Taking care of another child would prove challenging but it was a challenge that she was willing to take - especially if it meant the protection of an innocent child. She had no clue what the next few months or days would be like with Raihan living with them, but they would work through it - very slowly if needed. 

-

9:00 flashed on the clock beside her bed. Everyone was happily asleep at this point and now was probably the only time she would be getting any time to work in the next few days. Her laptop sat open on the empty part of the bed beside her, forms for work and Alexis’s school open for her to fill out. She was slowly trying to get back into the swing of things with work and Rose was getting more and more controlling with how the gym leaders operated. She was lucky he let her have time off when Matthew passed away.

The glass of wine was empty by the time Melony actually finished the first part of her paperwork. She was about to get up to get another glass when she noticed Raihan standing in her doorway.

“Raihan sweetie are you okay,” She asked, closing her laptop and looking over at the boy.

“Auntie said I could come to you if I - if I got scared,” He mumbled. “I got real scared and I don’ know what to do.”

Melony smiled softly at the boy before motioning him over. “Come here. You can sleep in here tonight.”

“Thank you Miss Melony.” Raihan happily shuffled over and climbed into bed with her. He was wrapped in his hoodie. He looked comfortable and she just smiled at how willing he was to cuddle up with her when he was scared. 

Melony placed her laptop on her bedside table, opting to pull Raihan closer to her. She never noticed he was so skinny until now. She could still feel him shaking, but the shaking seemed to stop when he got comfortable in her arms. His head was on her shoulder and she happily held him close.

“Are you excited for tomorrow? Your auntie is going to do your hair and we get to go shopping if you want,” Melony asked, running her fingers up and down his back trying to keep Raihan calm. 

“Mhm! I like it when Auntie does my hair. She’s always so soft unlike my momma,” he mumbled back, slightly whimpering as he mentioned his own mother.

“You don’t have to worry about your parents anymore. You’re a lot safer here.” Melony kissed Raihan’s forehead gently. “Do you have a favourite color?”

“I like blue, orange and uhh purple.” Raihan nodded, his eyes now closed as he fully relaxed against Melony. 

“Those colors are really pretty.” Melony whispered back, taking in account that the boy was most likely asleep at this point. “Get some rest sweet boy.” She pulled back the sheets on the unused side of the bed and tucked Raihan in gently. He seemed so small curled up under the sheets. 

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, making Melony draw her eyes away from Raihan.

Did he get to sleep ok? I forgot to check earlier. The text from Harley read simply.

Melony smiled softly, looking back over to Raihan. She snapped a quick photo of the boy absolutely asleep before texting back his aunt: He had a nightmare but he’s sleeping in bed with me for tonight. Have a good night!

-

It was seven in the morning by the time Alexis and Anna woke up. Their morning had been normal for them. Raihan was still peacefully asleep and Melony didn’t want to wake him up while the other two got up. She had made waffles for everyone (Alexis’s favourite) with chocolate chips as a treat for everyone. Anna was too young to realize what was going on but Melony could clearly realize that Alexis was uncomfortable.

“Lexi what’s wrong,” Melony asked as she placed a plate of waffles down in front of her.

“What’s wrong? We don’t have waffles unless something bad happens.” 

“Nothing bad happened pebble. I just thought you guys would like waffles today. It’s just a little treat.” Part of Melony understood why Alexis associated waffles with something bad. The day that her father died was still fresh in her memory and she had had waffles that morning. “If you don’t want the waffles, I’ll make you something else.”

“No ma’am I’ll eat it. I just don’t know why we get a treat today. Nothing special is going on.” 

“Can’t I spoil you for a day? Just finish your breakfast and go get ready for school. I don’t want ya to be late.”

Alexis smiled and began to eat her breakfast. Melony smiled at her oldest before, sitting down beside Anna and helping the smaller girl eat her waffles without getting syrup all over her face.

“What do you have going on in school today Lexi? Any big tests or anything?”

“I got a Spanish test but it’s easy because Ms.whatever doesn’t even think I know Spanish in the first place,” Alexis giggled chewing on her waffles. 

“If she fails you for no reason again, I’ll deal with it. Finish up real quick and go get dressed.”

Breakfast was actually somewhat normal for once. Alexis was happily eating and talking about what was going on at her school and Anna was too preoccupied with her waffles to really care what she was saying. (She was two, maybe Melony expected too much from her.) Alexis ran upstairs to get ready, leaving Melony and Anna sitting in the kitchen. Melony picked up the two year old - holding her in her arms as she walked to her own bedroom to see if Raihan was awake.

Raihan was still asleep, curled up under the sheets with his jacket over his shoulders like a security blanket.

“Raihan sweetie,” Melony whispered, shaking Raihan on his shoulder lightly. “Time to get up! We have a lot to do today.” 

Raihan mumbled sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Do I gotta go to work today,” Raihan asked, slowly getting out from under the sheets and putting his jacket on  
.   
“No sweetie. I just wanted to wake you up so you can come with me when I drop off Lexi and Anna. We’ll come back home right after.” Melony could tell that Raihan was still tired. He was rubbing his eyes and stretching, trying to wake himself up. 

“Okay. Can I stay in my pajamas?”

“Sure! You aren’t going to school so you can just stay in your jammies if that makes you the most comfortable.”

Raihan nodded and followed Melony out of the room and towards the garage. Alexis was already ready in her school uniform and standing in the garage by the car. 

“Does he have to go with us,” Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes as Melony unlocked the car. 

“Yes he does. Would you like to wake up in a house by yourself where you don’t know anyone else?” Melony knew reasoning with her daughter was hard. Raihan was an interruption to their life and she knew that she wasn’t happy with Raihan being there. 

“No ma’am. I just-”

“Alexis Elizabeth. We’ll talk about this later.” Melony glared at her daughter through the rearview mirror. Raihan was in the passenger's seat, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands as Melony drove towards Alexis’s school. 

“Mama,” Anna asked from the back of the car. 

“Yes sweetie?”

“Do I go school?”

“Yes darling. You have preschool today. You go to school after we drop off Alexis.” 

By the time they got to Alexis’s school, Raihan was half asleep in his seat. His head was pressed against the window and Melony couldn’t tell if he was mostly asleep or if he was just trying to get more rest. Alexis was angry as she got out of the car - not even bothering to say goodbye to Melony or her sister. 

If Anna had noticed Raihan, she didn’t care about the fact that he would be staying with them. Her preschool was a few minutes down the road and while Melony drove, she kept asking questions. She always asked questions about everything and while that could get her in trouble one day, Melony thought it was adorable. By the time Melony parked the car in the parking lot to Anna’s daycare, Raihan was slightly snoring as he slept. She kept the car running for him as she took Anna into the school.

Raihan was confused when Melony entered the car again. She smiled as the boy sat up and rubbed his eyes again. 

“Did you fall asleep again?” Melony slightly laughed as the boy came to terms where he was.

“I think. Where are we goin’?” He asked, still fiddling with his hands.

“We’re going back home. You gotta eat breakfast before we go to your auntie’s house. She texted me a list of things you gotta bring to her house while she does your hair. Are you still okay with her doing that?” 

“What’s for breakfast?”

“Waffles. Do you like waffles?”

“Mhm.”

Melony smiled at that and kept driving on her way home. Harley had texted her early that morning a list of what Raihan needed to bring to her house when he came and got his hair done. She kept talking about how long it was going to take to untangle his hair and figure out what was going on. Harley was definitely stressed about what was going on with her nephew and Melony could tell that just from her rushed texts. Raihan couldn’t stop looking out the window, slowly getting used to the area around Circhester. 

She pulled into the driveway - a million thoughts running through her head about what was going on with her children and now Raihan. He had stayed mostly quiet throughout the drive, only really looking down at his hands and out the window. 

“I’ll make you a waffle or two if you want to go get changed.” Melony told the boy, watching as he smiled, nodded, and running upstairs to get his clothes and change out his pajamas. It was going to take a while before he got comfortable enough to start actually acting like a kid. Maybe after today, he would start to be more comfortable. 

“Missus Melony,” Raihan’s voice sounded from behind her, making her turn around. “Do you like this?”

Melony turned around, looking at Raihan’s outfit. He had changed into a simple outfit of black jeans, a baggy t-shirt with his jacket and shoes that looked like they were fresh out of the box. 

“You look comfy,” she said before motioning towards the table. “Take a seat. What do you want to drink?”

“May I please have some peacha juice? I had it once when I was in Wyndon and I really liked it,” Raihan happily replied. “If you don’t have it, that’s okay.”

“I think I still have some. So Raihan, tell me what you’re most excited about when it comes to being a gym leader?”

-

Once Raihan was comfortable with Melony, it seemed he was acting like any other thirteen year old would. He was excitedly rambling on about how he was gonna change the league and how one day he was going to beat Leon. He didn’t have any of his pokemon with him because his aunt had taken them so they could stay in Hammerlocke when he went home but he assured Melony when he got them back that he would show them to her. He was so excited just to talk about what he liked and it made Melony so proud that he finally felt like he could talk to her. 

They were supposed to meet Harley at ten, but she was running late. Raihan held onto Melony’s hand as they waited, slightly jumping every time someone made a loud noise near him or yelled something across the gym as they cleaned up from the season. 

“Hey,” Harley’s voice sounded from behind the pair, making Raihan whip his head around. “I’m so sorry for being late! I may have forgotten everything that I needed this morning so I had to rush back home when I remembered.”

“Oh it’s fine,” Melony reasoned, letting go of Raihan’s hand and letting him run towards his aunt. “He’s been so excited. Just be careful, he seems a bit jumpy.”

“I’ll try my best. This might take like six hours just as a fair warning. I didn’t notice how bad his hair was matted until just now so we might be taking our time. You don’t gotta wait for us.” Harley was holding Raihan in a hug, which honestly made Melony laugh a bit, and Raihan was happily accepting his aunt’s attention. 

“Take your time. I have some stuff I need to do today. Do you need me to bring you two anything after I leave?” 

“I think we’ll be good. Raihan, do you got any questions for Melony before she goes?”

“Am I gonna go home with you after this?” Raihan had a wide smile on his face, already knowing the answer but wanting the extra confirmation regardless. 

“Of course darling,” Melony said, a smile on her face. “You’re staying with me for however long you want.”

-

Melony had spent most of the day at the grocery store, trying to buy whatever she could for her family. Alexis liked one thing, Anna liked something completely different, plus Raihan probably didn’t even know what he liked. Shopping was already complicated as is and now she had to factor in a kid that had barely been exposed to anything outside of a restrictive family. 

She had nearly filled up her cart with everything she had needed to buy - food, milk, juice, wine - and she was making her way to the checkout when a toy caught her eye. It wasn’t often that something stood out to her like this but Harley’s request from the previous night rang through her head as she picked up the small stuffed Flygon from the shelf.

Raihan had mentioned that he loved his Flygon multiple times and maybe this would be the perfect gift for him. He needed something. He couldn't keep cuddling his jacket all the time and every child needed a stuffed animal to hold when they got scared. She had to get it for him.

Harley had texted her telling her that Raihan could be picked up whenever she could. She hadn’t even realized it had been almost three hours since she had dropped Raihan off. She placed the small stuffie in the cart and made her way to check out. She was already starting to like the idea of being a mother to Raihan. 

-

The boy that Melony picked up from Hammerlocke did not look like the Raihan that she had dropped off. His hair was long, curly and down to his shoulders and he looked healthier. Something about seeing him so happy made Melony smile as the boy ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

“Hi sweetheart,” She laughed, hugging him back. “Do you feel a bit better?”

“How I managed to keep him still for three hours, I don’t actually know,” Harley said, walking up to the pair. “I think we’re gonna keep his hair like this for a while. Is that right Rai?”

“Mhm. Can we go get lunch,” Raihan asked, pulling out of the hug with Melony. “I don’t wanna work today.”

“Whatever you want sweetie,” Melony said, before looking at Harley. “Lemme talk to your auntie for a bit. Go run around if you want.”

“That took a while to get his hair untangled, but we did it. It’s been forever since I’ve seen his hair look that good,” Harley said as Raihan ran off somewhere. “I’ll have to give you the stuff that I used. I’ll buy some for him and get it shipped to your place.”

“That works for me. I’m taking him to the doctor at some point this week. I just need to actually get him an appointment.” Melony smiled at Harley. “How was he today?”

“He was perfect. He was so happy and joyful. Fuck - it was whiplash seeing him so happy. I haven’t seen him so happy since he was a kid. He wouldn’t stop talking about what he wanted to do with his room. I really cannot thank you enough.”

“For what? I haven’t done much for him.”

“You gave him his childhood back. That’s more than enough.”

Before Melony could respond, Raihan came running back - this time with a master ball in his hand. 

“What do you got in your hand Rai,” She asked, smiling at the boy. 

“I wanted to show you my Flygon! He’s very sweet,” Raihan said, summoning the dragon in front of the two women. “I can’t bring him home but I like him.” The dragon wrapped himself around Raihan, making him laugh. How anyone could hurt a kid like Raihan - Melony didn’t know, but she was glad that he was safe now. 

“He seems very sweet darling,” Melony said as Raihan summoned the Pokemon back. “Let’s go get some lunch. I also have something for you.”

Raihan gave the pokeball back to his aunt, giving her a hug and waving goodbye before basically skipping over to Melony and grabbing her hand. 

Right now, everything seemed okay. Raihan wasn’t a hurt kid. He wasn’t fearing everything around the corner. He was normal. That’s what mattered to Melony. That was all that mattered to her.

-

Years had passed since Riahan had been adopted into her family. Melony could not have predicted everything that could have happened. Raihan and Gordie had become joined at the hip - best friends from the time they actually got used to each other. Life had changed a lot since Raihan had been adopted. 

“How are the boys Mel?” Harley asked, sitting across from Melony in her kitchen. This was the first time they had seen each other since the trial ended with Raihan’s family. 

“They’re doing great. Raihan went a little crazy when I told him he could get some piercings.” Melony laughed sitting back in her chair. “Anywhere that boy could get a piercing, he got one.”

“God damn it woman, you talk about me like I’m not here,” Raihan interrupted, walking in from the living room. “I’m right here!”

“Is that anyway to speak to me?” Raihan laughed at her fake scolding, leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek.  
“No ma’am. I just wanted to drop by and say hi to my auntie.”

“Oh shut up the fuck up then. You know Harley, you can take him. It’s not too late,” Melony sighed, slightly pushing Raihan over to his aunt. 

“I think I’ll let you keep him for right now.” Harley laughed, standing up and hugging her nephew. 

Things had changed, but even through all the jokes, Melony was forever grateful that she had been home the day that Raihan showed up. He was happier and healthier now. He would always be Melony’s kid and nothing would change that. Life had changed for the better and that is what meant that most to her.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS 17 PAGES IN GOOGLE DOCS FUCK ME


End file.
